Life doesnt descriminate
by deanpala
Summary: A trans Burr fic, still takes place in revolutionary times. Slight warnings for sexism, self loathing, and purposeful and accidental misgendering of others and self. Better than it sounds I swear
1. Discovery

_Hey guys, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating for awhile and I know this story wasn't in the poll but I really just need to make myself write something to help get rid of my writers block. This story was co written by BitterFlowersGiveJoy. Warning for self loathing, sexism, and misgendering by both others and oneself._

He found out because Hamilton came into the wrong place at the wrong time.

Him and Burr shared a tent during the war, so of course he went in without knocking.

When he entered, he saw Burr without his shirt for the first time ever.

But more alarming than that was the fact that he had two, straight but jagged scars running across his chest. There was NO WAY those were made by accident.

"Hey Burr, I don't mean to pry buuut….. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Nothing it doesn't matter Alexander. It was a long time ago I'm fine now."

"Okay, but can you tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Why noooooooooooooooooooooooooooot?" Hamilton whined.

"Because I don't want to okay!"

"…Burr, you don't have to tell me but, if you don't tell me I'm going to have to assume the worst, and I can't let anyone get away with this. Me and Washington will find whoever did this beat the crap out of them with or without you're your assistance."

There was a long moment of silence before Burr sighed.

"Alright, Ill tell you, and I don't hold any dilutions you won't tell anyone else although I'd prefer you keep this between us. I uh- I wasn't always…. Male. I used to be a woman."

"S-say what now? W-WAIT YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF YOU COULD'VE DIED a-and that's probably illegal?"

"Yes I did and I was well aware of the physical and legal ramifications when I did it."

"Buuuuuuuut? Y-you went to college didn't you? And you're in the army to?! You could've gotten hurt! The battle field is no place for women!"

Anyone watching could've told you the exact moment Aaron snapped.

"Yeah well anyone who fights in a war can get hurt Hamilton! Death doesn't discriminate either way, no matter what sex or color or anything else! Do you think British rule would be okay if it were a women ruling? That right and wrong change? **You** came to **me** asking how to graduate and **you** are the glorified secretary while **I'm** a war hero! So even if I were still a woman which I'm **not** I think that the facts speak for themselves that just because you were born a different sex than me does not make you supiour!"

Hamilton surprisingly takes a step back, feeling both attacked and guilty.

"O-okay, o-okay first, I am NOT a glorified secretary you saaaaaaaaaiid you wanted my job. A-and I'm sorry I j-just I didn't fully get it but I think I somewhat understand."

Dang. Burr was the one who had been told what he could and couldn't do but he couldn't take that look being on Alexanders face. So he did the only thing he could think of and hugged him.

"I'm sorry to I'm just- I'm a bit defensive, I didn't mean it. You're not just some secretary, you're Washingtons right hand man! You get to read and write things Id be threatened to be killed over just touching them! And you're not even form here!"

The hug startled Hamilton admittedly as that was the last thing he was expecting, but he returned it back briefly before pulling away and holding out a hand.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"Good. Now you want to go grab some dinner?"

"Oh um…. I'm not- I don't like men. Sorry."

"Wh-what? No no no I mean, I-I just wanted to get some food, nothing else. But are you implying being gay is wrong?"

Of course Burr didn't think that but he couldn't help but smile as he said his next words.

"You're thinking about Laurens aren't you?"

Hamilton for once, was almost speechless and redder than a strawberry with his blushing.

"N- NO, RUDE!"

"Come on, don't try to lie to me I know you like him. And I quote 'Cold in my professions but warm in my friendships, I wish my dear Laurens that I could convince you through actions rather than words how much I love you.'"

"H-how did you even-? Sh-shut up this was about you not me."

"Maybe you could live as a 'confirmed bachelor' if you know what I mean."

Hamilton quickly opened the tent flap and dashed outside as he changed the topic.

"WOW WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY LALALA."

"It's the middle of the night. And please don't ever say la again."

"I SAID IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!"

Hamilton said one more time loudly before dashing outside as quickly as he could.


	2. The argument

All was well until Laurens had suggested an all mens camping trip.

"So what do you think of the camping trip idea? I think I'd enjoy it what about you?" Burr asked.

"It could be fun but…."

"But what? Are you not going? I mean I suppose I could go without you though it'd be a little weird since I'm not near as close to them as you but I could still go."

"No it's not that it'd be nice its just- I'm not sure it would be safe and I doubt you'd want to go anyway right?"

"Why would you think that I literally just told you I want to go. Are you scared they'll find out about me? Because I kept it hidden from all my fellow comrades and my college roommate successfully so you don't need to worry."

"Well, yes but still, they could-"

"Wait, you're not worried about them, you don't think I can take care of myself!"

"N-no that's not it I-I'm just concerned you won't be-"

"Won't be what? Able to take care of myself?! Oh mighty Hamilton, please make sure nothing bad happens to me because I'm a totally incapable human being, I honestly don't know how I survived without you her in America to save me!" Burrs voice is dripping sarcasm and he rolls his eyes which only serves to tick Hamilton off so he burst out yelling.

"Well how do you think I found out huh?! It's just not safe for _someone like you?!_ "

At this point Hamilton realizes what he just said and his face immediately drops as he sighs and attempts to apologize.

"Th-that's not what I meant-"

Burr had flinched a little at the raised voice out of habit but as soon as Alexander was finished his spine straightened and his eyes and voice were filled with ice. His gaze was solid and Hamilton thought this look might be able to give Angelica a run for her money.

"I knew it was a mistake telling you. Fine, you get your wish, I'm not coming. It was stupid of me to think that you'd want to spend time with me when you could be alone with your _male_ friends."

Hamiltons entire demeanor shrunk and he felt like his soul shriveled at these words, and the fact Burr was making it obvious that he thought Alexander didn't think of him as a male.

"No Burr I didn't say that! I didn't mean it, look you can come-"

He stopped talking immediately as Burr looked somehow even more irritated at this and let out a deep sigh.

"No need to invite me I can tell when I'm not wanted, even if I was it's a boys trip. Thank you for the permission though. I think I'll be going home now no need to escort me I'd hate to inconvince you. Goodnight _sir._ "

This was definitely not going how he wanted and he needed it to go back to normal as fast as possible because he felt like shit now and as he talked anyone could tell he was panicked.

"Burr don't go I'm sorry let's talk this out first!"

Burr froze his hand almost to the doorknob. As he spoke he didn't turn around.

"For someone so smart you're an idiot. Don't you know women are supposed to be silent?"

And with that Burr left.


	3. Forgiveness, can you imagine?

It had been a week since Alexander had seen Aaron.

He had been hoping that Aaron would come out at some point so he could apologize properly but it looked like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

H was going to have to take manners into his own hands.

Hamilton started with the first thing he could think of.

He was the type to take things at face value, but he knew Burr was the type to look for the _meaning_ of the thing, of its history, its story.

So when he sent a bunch of purple Hyacinths, which mean that one is sorry and would like forgiveness, he didn't think much of it.

But the next morning when he went out to his porch, there were burned, shriveled flowers.

He sighed picking them up and disposing of them.

"Well that didn't work. What can I- wait I know! I can send chocolate, everyone loves chocolate."

He wishes he could say he was surprised the box of (very expensive) assorted chocolates was a charred melted mess on his porch, but this was not the case as he poked the box with a stick.

"What did it do to you Burr?"

He was running out of ideas, so he did the only thing he could think of and wrote a letter apologizing saying Burr was fine the was he is he should come with them.

Surprisingly, there was no letter on his porch the next day.

There still wasn't any Burr though either.

This was getting to Hamilton more than he thought it would if the rut in the floor was any indication.

"WHAT AM I DOING WRONG WORLD?! I mean I've sent flowers, apology letters, and CHOCOLATE I mean who doesn't like…"

As he said these words he remembered something from years ago on mothers day.

Flowers. Chocolate. Cutsie little notes.

Most everyone these day associated those with being feminine. Well crap.

"GOD IM AN IDIOT!"

Hamilton still didn't know what to do but he was panicked and figured that since he screwed up by sending Burr 'girly' things, he could maybe make it right with manly stuff.

When Burr checked his porch the next morning there's a big pile of alcohol, cologne, knives, and camping gear all topped off with a note that said nothing on it but "I'M SORRY I WAS AN IDIOT!"

Two days later Alexander found a box of quills and ink outside of his house.

Still not Burr actually being there but it was something. And Burr certainly put thought into the gift, he knew Alexander couldn't shut up with his mouth or pen.

 _Don't you know women are supposed to be silent?_

That was it, Alexander knew what to do.

Aaron woke up to the sound pounding on his door.

When he got up and opened it he wasn't pleased.

"What do you want?"

Alexander honestly looked so awkward and nervous but Burr couldn't bring himself to care.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the ink and quills and well-"

He took something out from behind his back. Was that- a megaphone? What was he-

"Because everyones voice should be heard."

Oh. OH!

Alexander turned to leave but was stopped by a "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I- thank you. It means a lot. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Y-yeah, that'd be nice."


	4. The Prodigy Of Princeton

It had been a long, enjoyable night for both of them, and Burr was drunk.

"You know, I was ten when I finally decide to do it."

"When you decided to do what?"

"When I decided to- you know" Burr gestured vaguely to his chest, and Hamiltons eyes went wide.

"No way?"

"Yeah. My uncle, he raised me for eight years then he died. I tried to apply to college so I could get a well paying job without having to get married but they wouldn't let me in for obvious reasons. So I did it, ran away, took a year or two to recover, and came back claiming to be some distant cousin and even though no one had ever heard of 'Aaron Burr' I knew too much about the family to not be part of it. Next semester, I was accepted into Princeton and that was that."

Hamilton spoke his next words carefully, not wanting to offended Burr after just getting him back.

"Is- is that the only reason why you-"

"No. I… always wanted to be different, but I figured it was just part of being a girl, that all of them felt wrong that way. That day wasn't the first time I thought about it but…. I guess beforehand I had a family to disappoint."

"I see. I-if you don't mind me asking, what was your name before Aaron? You don't have to tell me, just curious."

"I don't mind. I used to be Anastasia, Anna to family and friends"

Burr reached into his pocket and handed Hamilton a picture of what was probably the cutest little girl he'd ever seen

"That's the last picture taken of her."

"AWWWWWWWW you were so cute."

"Yeah I guess I was. You can keep it if you want."

"Whaaaaaaat really?!"

"Yeah I mean I don't need it anymore, and everyone who knew her is dead, so why not?"

"Good point. Hey Burr?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for trusting me with this stuff."

"No problem Alexander. Thank you for being trust worthy."


	5. Lock up your daughters and horses

A few days later, Alexander and Burr were cracking open a cold one with the boys, when the topic turned to an… uncomfortable subject.

" **LOCK UP YOUR DAUGHTERS AND HORSES-** "

Burr winced at this a bit,

"- **OF COURSE IT'S HARD TO HAVE INTERCOURSE OVER FOUR SETS OF CORSETS!** "

And scoots away a bit, which Hamilton noticed almost immediately and tried to change the topic.

"Ha, no more sex, lets just drink!"

Herc rolled his eyes.

"Since when don't you want to talk about sex? It's all girls are good for."

"…..What. That's serious bullcrap Herc!"

"Oh, come on, you know its true. They're to… small and fragile. And they're so _emotional_ over _everything_."

"…. Your dick is small."

Hercules jumped up in anger knocking over several cups, and this time Burr wasn't the only one who flinched, in fact, Alexander was probably the only one who didn't.

"What the HELL did you just say to me?"

"Oh come on Hercules, its just a joooooooooooke, don't be so over emotional and dramatic. Oh wait i-is it that time of the month? Oh wait no I forgot, guys don't bleed out for seven days with painful cramps and still manage to cook, clean, and deal with sexist rude comments on how theyre exaggerating, my bad."

Hercules didn't know quite what to say, but did his best to come up with an argument

"B-but this is different! You insulted my manhood!"

"Ouch it only takes that much to hurt your ego? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, nah, you gotta be messing with us, your just being over dramatic. Now could you be a dear and pour me another drink?"

"Pour you a drink? For _insulting_ me?"

"Oooooooooooooooh feisty, how adorable! I'll bet you like the attention though dontcha? "

Herc sat down at this point, realizing it wasn't going to end anytime soon, especially when everything he said was being invalidated.

"Can you stop now? I get it, and you're making me uncomfortable."

"See theres nothing easy or weak about being a woman now is there?"


	6. Special Someone On The Side

_Sorry I took so long guys, Imma be honest, updates will be REAAAAAAALLLLLY spread thin because up to this point a brief outline was actually written so I'm sort of winging it now soooooooooo yeah. Sorry about that. This is sort of a filler chapter but tbh 90% of the story is so whatever. Thank you Candymouse22 and_ _TheHumanRangeor reviewing! If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have remembered to update at all! Remember guys, reviews make me update faster even if you just leave an "HYUAEBFUIHWEBISWTFHAIWSTFRH" in my inbox. Ok enough talking enjoy!_

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr"

Alexander was incredibly happy. It was the night of his wedding, and he had been worried he'd have to celebrate without all his friends.

They talked back and forth a bit while Alexanders other friends scoffed and poked fun at Burr which wasn't anything they weren't used to but one thing in particular caught both their attention.

"Well I heard you got a special someone on the side Burr~"

Alexander looked at Burr questionably. Surely Burr would have told him if he had found some? "Is that so?"

"What're you trying to hide Burr?"

Both Alexander and Burr tensed at the possible implication. It was most likely Laurens was talking about some sort of affair, but if he wasn't….

Aaron quickly stood up and prepared to leave.

"I should go…"

But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and Hamilton shoed everyone else away to talk privately and wasted no time bombarding Burr with questions.

"Is it true? Did you find someone? What does she look like? Where is she from does she support the revolution does she know about you," he pauses to have a dramatic awed gasp "Is she _like_ you?"

"Yes, I have been seeing someone, no she was born that way, and yes she knows-"

"Then why didn't you bring her here? I would've loved to meet this mystery woman of yours."

"I'm afraid it's unlawful…"

Hamilton laughed at that which slightly surprised Aaron but then again when didn't Alexander?

"Well DUH! Your entire existence is unlawful and by law, _which is stupid by the way_ if you married any woman at all it would be unlawful."

"Alexander. Shut up, that's not what I mean. She's married."

"I see…"

"She's married to a British officer."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah…."

"Well so what Aaron? This wouldn't be the first time you broke the law so who cares? If you love this woman go get her."

"Jesus Hamilton. Can't you at least pretend to believe in the sanctity of marriage at _your own wedding?_ "

There was an awkward moment of silence as Alexander remembered just where he was and how stupid it was he said that.

"…. I still think you should ask her to court you."

"Oh my gosh whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."


	7. What did I miss?

_What's this? *GASP!* AN UPDATE THAT TAKES PLACE WITHIN A FEW DAYS INSTEAD OF A MONTH?! THANK YOU Ravenclaw4life and SincerelyTay FOR REVIEWING SO THIS COULD HAPPEN I CAN'T EVEN? Remember guys I update faster if I have reviews to survive on, even if it's just *SCRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH* It lets me know people are reading it and like it. Also I'm running out of ideas so if you want to give me a prompt feel free if not then story will end in a few chapters._

Madison was Burrs closest friend besides Alexander, and the one he had had the longest, since college in fact. If anyone could manage to say so much while saying so little more than Burr, it was Jemmy, the smartest person he knew (but he'd never tell Hamilton that).

So why then, was he friends with the biggest asshole Burr had ever met?

This guy said less than anyone he ever knew and almost refused to fight on any subject what so ever, and yes Burr was aware how hypocritical it was for him to say that.

Speaking of hypocrites, this guy who wrote all men are created equal owned _slaves._ And not the way Washington did of 'oh it's illegal to free them and I know that I'll treat them good so I'll just treat them good.' No, he treated them horrible.

And he put plagiarized work in the declaration of Independence which was the only thing he was known for! It was John Locke who said "Life liberty and property" were mens inalienable rights.

Long story short, even before he got off the boat from France looking smug and making leering comments, as well as accidentally hitting him in the face with his STUPID CANE, Burr hated him and could tell Alexander did to. Welp there went any chance of working with Madison, because Burr refused to work with this fuck face.

 _So I'm a huuuuuuuuuuge fan of real history and apparently the whole "Jefferson has beliefs" thing was absolute bull crap. John Adams (who was pretty coolie actually) said that he never uttered more than two or three sentences even at committees. No one knew his beliefs outside foreign affairs for the longest time and if he had to have an opinion he basically did whatever Maidson said. He himself also admitted that "If I could not go to heaven but with a party, I would not go at all" and he swore he wouldn't join politics after dealing with the whole France thing but then changed his mind because he wanted to distract himself from his wifes death/miscarriage. Also not related to this chapter at all but for those of you wondering Theo Jr is still born because her mom was pregnant when Burr married her I decided so... do what you will with that_


	8. Almost Died In a Trench

_Thank you for requesting this DidYouForgetLafayette. I usually don't write romance as I am aromantic and do not understand such strange things as this "love" that you speak of but I decided I would this once._

The war had been terribly long and horrible, and Alexander was terrified. Don't get him wrong, he still wanted to fight, but war does things to you.

Sometimes he'd lay awake at night for hours with bloody battle scene after bloody battle scene running through his head, Laurens even breathing the only thing that gave him piece of mind. Speaking of which Laurens was suspiciously quiet...

Alexander turned over slowly only to realize that Laurens arm wrapped around him, freezing cold and there was blood, so much blood-

He woke up screaming and there were quickly arms around him so his natural reaction was to turn around and elbow...

Laurens right in the the gut. The random assault didn't stop him from trying to calm Alexander though.

"Alex, calm down, what happened?"

Well this was embarrassing.

"Nothing"

"Well I was hoping you had an actual reason for hitting me in the gut rather than just wanting to."

"Shut up it isn't funny."

"It's a little funny. So what happened?"

"YOU DIED OK!? You died and I was right there and I- I didn't even notice!"

Laurens wrapped his arms around Hamilton.

"Hey, calm down, its ok it was just a dream, perfectly fine alright? There's nothing to worry about it was just a dream."

"It just- it felt so real-"

"Well it wasn't" Laurens says as he kisses him on the head "and I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah I guess not. Thank y- oh crap I gotta get home before Besty gets back crap crap crap, bye love you!"

 _In this fic Laurens was on a nice camping trip that was mentioned earlier instead of dying, so he's still alive and both him and Hamilton are married but having an affair with each other instead of being loyal to their wives because if they can't legally marry each other what the heck why not?_


	9. Dear Theodosia

p class="MsoNormal"emThank you Turtle and Ravenclawforlife for reviewing and leaving these Ideas! I will be gone for about a week but I will be planning the story the whole time so never fear!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was a calm and quiet night,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Until Alexander literally kicked the door in anyway./p  
p class="MsoNormal""BURR! HOLY CRAP LOOK AT MY KID!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alexander, I'm very happy for you but it's one in the morning, could you perhaps be a little more quite?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well yeah but I have a SON and-" Alexander paused for a moment to point at something Burr was holding "What is that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly Aarons face lit up like the sun./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have a daughter Alexander!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt? No way, let me see!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexander took the baby from Aaron who honestly looked so startled like WTF man? But Alexander ignored that and instead said/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Oh. My. Gosh. She's BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE HER! Is she yours?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Um, what? I was holding her wasn't I? I said she was MY daughter?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well yeah, but is she YOURS? Like, biologically."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""….."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Burr? Did you hear me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah sorry it just takes me a second to process so much stupid."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What did I say?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hamilton. I am a male. So tell me whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy would I want to give birth?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well I… just because you didn't give BIRTH to it doesn't mean you didn't sire it!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""( -_-)"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What? Like you said you're a man!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""….. Without the physical parts to create life."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ok, I'm an idiot, sorry. Well I better go home now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's fine Alexander. Goodnight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Night Burr" Alexander walked out the door chased by Burr./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait! You didn't give Theo back yet!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So give her back!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" No shes to cute!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"And that's why there were to full grown men, one with two babies in his arms, running around Burrs backyard till Five A.M./p 


	10. We Know

_Thank you Turtle for reviewing! I guess I'm moving on with the plot as I have got no more suggestions!_

Aaron had to admit that he did NOT agree with all of Hamiltons political views.

After talking to Jefferson in private twice though? Nope. Not happening. For someone who was so nervous and anxious himself, Jefferson was pretty hate filled. Well maybe not hate, but still. He certainly didn't talk about women very kindly, and despite trying to get slavery outlawed, he heard how terrifying he was when a slave had the guts to disobey.

Needless to say, they didn't disobey often.

Now could Aaron run without a party? Sure, but after seeing what had happened with Adams and both sides refusing to help him and pegging him as the enemy, he knew better.

So Federalist it was.

The issue however was that while Jefferson didn't HATE Aaron (and even if he did, Madison would have tried his best to keep Thomas from destroying him,) he certainly did hate Alexander who he was running with.

So when Madison and Jefferson wanted to discuss something, Aaron figured it had nothing to do with him, besides maybe trying to convince him to join the Democratic Republicans. But honestly, he was pretty certain that they would attack Alexander.

But as Burr went through the door Jefferson was holding open for him, his entire body felt cold and his insides shuddered as he heard a low "Madam" uttered.

His breathing picked up speed. He couldn't do this he couldn't go back to pretending to be a girl, he couldn't go to jail he just couldn't-

"So, Ms. Anastasia, Mister Hamilton, let us cut straight to the chase. If the two of you don't drop out of the race, you may find people asking for Ms. Burr to be disqualified when they find out she submitted false information for enlisting, impersonating a military officer, homosexual behavior, and pseudocide."

Burr couldn't speak as he was in the middle of trying to NOT have a panic attack and Hamilton still hadn't quiet caught on to what was going on.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your friend is a charlatan Hamilton. She is in fact, truly a women, who has fooled the state by claiming to be a man, faking her own death, and she has married a woman, all of which is illegal. And with such close quarters in the war, I doubt anyone will believe that you had no knowledge of this, making you an accomplice."

"Why you son of a-"

"A-a-a, I would watch my langue if I was you, there is a lady in the room after all."

"No there isn't! Burr is not a lady, and even if he was, he would've earned his place in government if he got this far himself!"

Jefferson looked at him pityingly and with a look that made it obvious he thought he was dumb as child, just didn't know better.

"Alexander, a woman simply can not be in politics! And she can't just become a man by just wearing a suit, which by the way, is also illegal. That's like saying I can make my horse a human by putting a hat on it."

"….. That was literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Seriously. If racism, sexism, and homophobia was a unit to measure how stupid you are you'd be…. Well, yourself."

"Ha ha, nice one. Look, you have a week to drop out, or else I tell the papers. Think about it."

With that Jefferson left.

Well crap. They were screwed.

 _Pseudocide is the crime of faking your own death. In this AU the Reynolds affair didn't happen since Alexander has a much greater respect for women and immediately did all he could to get Maria out of her unfortunate circumstances. Besides, he has that whole thing with Laurens or whatever so he gets enough action. How did Jefferson get all this information you may ask? Fuck if I know, I've never had to blackmail someone before. Pls Comment!_


	11. Life Liberty & the Pursuit of Happiness

_Thank you Ranger-Corpses, Turtle, and Guest for reviewing! We had a hell of a ride, and I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have!_

The week had gone by quickly, but Burr was no longer nervous about his secret being spilled, he had a trick up his sleeve as well.

"Miss Burr, glad to see you showed up. I hope this means you considered my offer?"

"Actually I am here to make my own offer Mr. Jefferson, and I would prefer you call me _Mr._ Burr if that is not too much of an inconvince?"

"Well that's not going to happen, but go on, share this 'offer' of yours."

"I would like to purchase from you several slaves, specifically Miss Hemmings and her children."

Jefferson did a spit take and it. Was. Marvelous.

"I um- what? Sorry but she is not for sale nor are any of her children. Why her specifically?"

"Well it has come to our attention that Miss Hemmings has not been treated…. Very well under your care, and we do not believe that any parent should be allowed to keep their children if they do not provide proper shelter or care for them."

"I don't know what you're implying but I treat my children _incredibly well_ Miss Burr and if you continue to slander me in such a way I will be forced to-"

"-to what, violate me as well? Let us cut straight to the chase Jefferson, you are a sick foul creature that I feel ashamed to have even laid eyes on and I want you to be aware of the fact that I have both Madisons and the Washingtons backing on this, if you do not swear to give up all black mail you have against me and Mister Hamilton as well as setting Ms. Hemmings and all her family free we will go to the press with your unsavory affair -"

Burr walked straight up to Jefferson at this point and pulled him down to his level by his collar

"and sue you till you can't afford an acre of land. Anything less than what I'm asking for will lead to you being immediately thrown in jail, now Mr. Jefferson, _do we have an understanding?_ "

"I-I- yes um- how- how much did you plan one paying me-"

"You have been paid with years of free labor and that poor woman deserves to be freed for nothing after all you put her through. I am not buying her from you, because she is a human being, not a piece of property for you to sell and you are _freeing_ her the instant you get home, got it?"

"Yes mama"

Burr let Jefferson go and waited until he was standing again before grabbing him by his hair and pulling him down to his level.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"S-SIR, YES SIR!"

Burr pushed Jefferson over and left the room.

"Good."

Three weeks later, Jefferson dropped out of the race and with the help of the recently freed Miss Hemmings, Alexander and Burr won by a land slide.


End file.
